


Survivor

by vvishop



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Survivor

이단은 필드 에이전트였기 때문에 헌리 국장은 취임식 이후 이단 헌트의 모습을 꽤 오래간 볼 수 없었다. 이단은 남은 신디케이트 조직망을 수거한 후 케이블 TV 설치 봉고트럭 안에서 브랜트와 만나기로 되어 있었다. 그간의 행적은 CIA 어디서든 본 적이 없는 파격이라 헌리는 나도 함께 하겠다고 우겼다. 브랜트는 꺼림직한 표정을 하더니 곧 요원의 얼굴로 알겠노라 답했다. 넷플릭스 사 봉고 트럭일줄 알았던 봉고는 아무런 마크도 없는 까만 유광이었다. 헌리는 그 때까지만 해도 별 생각이 없었다. 브랜트는 쉴 새 없이 무전을 했다. 곧 이단 헌트가 올라탔다.  
"보안 회선으로 보고할 걸 그랬군."  
"난 분명 말렸어."  
반백의 국장은 스타를 만난 팬 같이 심장이 두근거렸다.   
"자네는 내가 본 가장 유능한 요원이네. 같이 일한지 얼마 되지 않았지만 나는 자네를 친구로 생각-"  
"엎드려요!"  
이단은 헌리의 목을 잡아 눌렀다. 브랜트도 온몸으로 헌리를 내리눌렀다. 아무 일도 없었다. 브랜트는 무전으로 '중지, 중지, 복어는 안전하다. 반복한다. 복어는 안전하다.' 안내를 했다. 이단은 문을 열고서는.   
"그런 말 함부로 하시면 안됩니다. 국장님."  
브랜트에게 눈짓하고 빠르게 자켓을 뒤집어 입더니 사라져 버렸다. CIA서도 분석가였던 헌리는 순식간에 일어난 일에 정신을 차릴 수 없었다.  
"... 내가 복어인가?"  
"그냥 코드 네임입니다. 국장님. IMF에 오신 것을 다시 한 번 환영합니다.

굳이 곰곰이 생각해보지 않아도 수상했다. 헌리는 비밀유지등급을 이용해 전 IMF 국장들의 소재를 파악했다. 결과는 놀라웠다. 사망사망실종사망사망실종. 출신도 다양했고 능력도 다양했으나 모두 사망과 사망추정. 임기는 평균 3년을 넘기지 못했다. 살아남은 사람은 단 한 명이었다. 비행기 추락으로 국장의 소재가 불명확해지자 다음 국장이 부임하기까지 4개월간 국장 업무를 대행했던 전 부국장이있었다. 헌리는 그를 찾아나섰다.   
공식 방문이 아니었기 때문에 헌리는 전용기나 보좌관을 이용할 수 없었다. 최대한 빨리 갔다 와야 해서 퇴근하자마자 비행기를 탔다. IMF 일까지 맡고 나서는 하도 출장이 잦아 아내는 저녁 식사도 어차피 헌리 몫은 준비하지 않았다 했다. 헌리는 3시간 후 테네시의 한 허름한 농장 앞에 있었다. 벨을 누르자 기침 소리가 났다. 삐걱이며 문이 열렸다. 많이 나이가 든 전 부국장이 문을 열었다. 슉- 헌리는 몸에 힘이 풀려 쓰러지듯 의자에 앉았다. 눈 앞에 브랜트와 이단이 있었다.   
"맙소사! 어떻게 찾은 국장인데 가드도 없이 다니다니."  
"진정해. 브랜트."  
브랜트는 이마를 짚고 한숨을 쉬더니 이단 헌트가 가져다 준 물을 마셨다. 헌리는 눈이 스르르 감겼다. 흔들려 다시 눈을 떴다.   
"국장님. 이거 읽어주십시오."  
"자네... 손이 정말 따뜻했군."  
"국장님. 무허가 작전들을 전부 허가해주셔야 겠습니다. 힌트는 셰익스피어입니다."  
"... 겁쟁이는 죽음에 앞서서 여러 번 죽지만..."  
눈 앞에 밝은 녹색 불이 지나갔다.   
"용기있는 자는 한 번 밖에 죽지 않는다..."  
국장은 자신의 침대 위에서 눈을 떴다. 브랜트가 봉고 트럭이 준비되었다고 연락을 했다. 헌리는 감기로 이단을 만나기로 한 일정을 취소했다. 퇴근 후 가족과 함께 저녁 식사를 했다. 

브랜트는 케이블 TV 트럭 안에서 이단에게 물었다.   
"어떻게 국장이 테네시로 갈 걸 알았지?"  
신디케이트 잔여 조직망이 담긴 USB를 내밀며 이단이 눈썹만 올렸다.   
"감이지."  
"감이라."  
"국장이 무슨 생각이 있었겠어. 희망을 찾고 싶었고 난 그걸 준 거지."  
승진의 욕심이 사라진 브랜트는 차 시트에 깊이 앉았다. 이단은 묘한 표정으로 웃었다. 문이 드르륵 열렸다 아무도 내리지 않은 것처럼 닫혔다.


End file.
